ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Elle Halen
Gabrielle June Tate '''(nee Weathers';' born June 4, 1987), better known by her ring name '''Elle Halen, is an American professional wrestling referee and retired professional wrestler currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance. She is the senior official on the promotion's women's brand, Odyssey. Early Life Weathers was born in Biloxi, Mississippi, middle of three children born to Dane Weathers, a long-haul truck driver, and Jill Weathers (nee Nelson), a hotel concierge. She has two younger brothers. Weathers was introduced to wrestling by her uncle, who would often take her and her brothers with his children when they attended wrestling shows. She was active in gymnastics and cross country growing up, participating in both sports at Biloxi High School before graduating in 2005. Weathers was accepted to Vanderbilt University, where she was to begin studying history that fall. However, when Hurricane Katrina struck the Gulf Coast in August 2005, her family was forced to flee Biloxi and her plans were postponed indefinitely. Like many displaced by Katrina, they first landed in Houston, Texas temporarily. They later settled in St. Louis, Missouri by early 2006. Weathers held a succession of jobs in order to help her family get back on their feet. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2006 - 2009) Weathers began training with the staff of Gateway Championship Wrestling, a local independent promotion in mid-2006. She trained for approximately a year before making her in-ring debut for the promotion in July 2007 under the name Elle Halen. She worked primarily for GCW over the next two years, winning the GCW Women's Championship on two occasions. Inferno Wrestling (2010 - 2016) Halen left GCW in early 2009 when she was approached by Toronto-based Inferno Wrestling about signing. By that September, she had acquired the proper documentation to live and work in Canada. She made her on-screen debut for the promotion in January 2010. It was in IW that Halen first met future OWA coworker Kyle Lewis and her eventual husband and tag team partner, Chance Silvera. Halen started teaming with Katia Petrovic in late 2010. They called themselves Team Blondage and went on to become the first women's team to win the IW Tag Team Championships. Halen eventually became a two-time IW Cruiserweight Champion and a two-time IW Provincial Champion. In January 2016, while competing in the 2016 Hellfire Rumble, Halen fell on her neck onto the ring apron as she was clotheslined over the top rope and eliminated from the match. After undergoing a CAT scan, it was revealed that she had cracked three vertebrae. She eventually had neck fusion surgery for the injury, but the prognosis as to whether or not she would wrestle again was "doubtful". Halen later revealed that she was meant to return to IW as a commentator after her recovery, but those plans were scrapped when she found out she was pregnant soon after getting injured. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) Referee (2018 - present) Halen moved back to the United States in early 2018 after signing with Philadelphia-based OWA in March 2018. Although there was initially speculation as to whether she would wrestle again, she was later revealed to be taking on a non-wrestling role in the company as a referee for women's matches on Kingdom. In September 2018, Halen was moved to the women's-exclusive Odyssey, where she took over as the show's head referee. Personal Life Halen began dating fellow Inferno Wrestling roster member Daniel Tate, better known by his ring name Danny Croft, in late 2012. Croft currently wrestles for another Philadelphia-based promotion, Honor Championship Wrestling. The two got engaged in December 2014 and were married in November 2015. Their son, Evan Daniel Tate, was born on September 3, 2016. The family currently resides in Cheltenham Township, Pennsylvania. As of 2018, much of her extended family has returned to living in the Biloxi area. She is a fan of Ole Miss athletics and the New Orleans Saints. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Arm-trap Argentine leglock/neckscissors combination ** Diving double-knee facebreaker * Signature Moves ** Back elbow, sometimes as a counter to an oncoming opponent ** Diving clothesline ** Forward Russian legsweep ** Front missile dropkick ** Gamengiri ** Inverted atomic drop ** Hanging figure-four necklock ** Knee drop, to the back of a face-down opponent, sometimes done in succession ** Northern Lights suplex ** One-handed bulldog ** Ringpost figure-four leglock ** Running corkscrew neckbreaker ** Single-leg dropkick, to an oncoming opponent ** Snap vertical suplex ** Springboard arm drag ** Straightjacket neckbreaker slam * Wrestlers Managed ** Danny Croft * Entrance Themes ** "Milkshake" by Goodnight Nurse (2007 - 2009) ** "Hella Good" by No Doubt (2010 - 2013) ** "The Beautiful People" by Christina Aguilera (2013 - 2016; 2018 - present) Category:OWA Category:OWA personnel Category:1987 births Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Referees Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Krystynakills characters Category:2007 debuts Category:2016 retirements Category:OWA Odyssey